One Piece: A New Pirate Era!
by DementedRainbows
Summary: Akira's mother has always told him he wouldn't make it out on the seas. Akira gets sick of it, and decides to prove her wrong. But what happens when he decides to disreguard her wishes completely to become a pirate? What crew will he gather? First story. On (possibly permanent) Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**First story, don't bombard me with your hatred if you decide you do not enjoy my story!**

* * *

In a small village in the North Blue, a neon green cat can be found sleeping on the porch of a small house, undisturbed in the afternoon sun. That is, until a loud woman wearing a marine's coat comes stomping down the road, headed for the house.

The cat opens one eye lazily, lifting its head to get a better look. Its eyes widened as it saw the woman and it quickly stalked off into a tree to the right of the house.

"AAKKIIIRRRAAAA!" The woman shouted, her eyes scanning first the ground, then the trees. She spots a speck of neon green and grins to herself.

The cat hisses as the woman draws closer, its ears flat against its head and its tail swishing in displeasure. The cat yelps as the woman plucked it from the tree, carrying the feline into the front yard where she drops it on the ground.

The woman wasn't the least bit surprised when the cat began to get larger and change form until it was a relatively short male with pale skin and wavy neon green hair. He glared up at her with his hazel eyes, looking cross as he picked himself up.

"Akira, why do you run from your own mother?" The woman asks, feigning hurt.

"Because every time you come to visit you tell me to be a marine and try to send me off to the base!" The male, now known as Akira, whined to his mother. "Just because you're some big-shot marine doesn't mean I want to be one too."

"Oh, stop your whining! Now that I think about it, you probably wouldn't survive as a marine. Getting into trouble with your damned curiosity, whining all day, you wouldn't last a week!" She scoffed, frowning down at Akira in disappointment.

"I could be a better marine than you if I wanted to, but being a marine is boring! And would you stop looking down on me?" Akira seethed, stomping his foot as he scowled at his mother. He very much resembled a child throwing a tantrum.

"I'll stop looking down on you when you make something of your life." Akira's mother sighed.

"I'll make something of my life, but it sure as hell won't be as a marine, being in a job that requires me to follow the rules like some brainless zombie isn't very appealing, mother." Akira stated matter-of-factly.

"Akira, listen to me. You would get slaughtered out there, especially if you lose your mind and decide that sailing the Grand Line would be a good idea. You could be a great marine, with everything you could want at your fingertips."

Akira grumble to himself for a moment, until a devious idea popped into his head. He kept an angry face as he grumbled a half-hearted "whatever" and walked around his mother to get into the house.

Akira was going to leave that night, whether his mother liked it or not.

* * *

Later that night found the small male packing his things into a small duffel bag, as well as various food and drink items into a separate bag; mostly fruits and baked goods. Akira grabbed his twin katana and secured them to his left hip as he double checked for all his things.

"Alright, I should be good for now." Akira declared to himself, glancing out his door to make sure the door to the guest room where his mother was sleeping was still closed. Perfect, time for him to leave.

He walked silently down the hall, his red converse barely making a noise as he hauled his bags down the stairs and out the front door. He glanced back at the house, sticking his tongue out childishly for good measure, before setting off towards the docks.

"_I'll show her, telling me I can't even survive as a marine! Well, I'll survive as a pirate, and I'll be amazing!"_ Akira thought, stalking off to the smaller fishing boats. He frowned as he looked between two of them, indecisive in his choice. He finally went for a small fishing boat with a little sail on it, deciding that less work would be better.

He dumped his belongings into the boat, glancing back at the town before untying himself and setting off. He grinned in victory, his mother wouldn't have expected him to leave in the night, she tended to think with her fists and not with her head.

_This is going to be an epic journey…_ Akira thought as he drifted off to sleep, letting the currents carry him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I took longer than I expected on this second chapter, but I have finished it! I feel so accomplished… **

**Oh well! Red and review, please! I'll be taking OC's for a while now, so you can submit anytime! There's no limit to how many you can submit, and I forgot to mention to add winter clothes, beach clothes, and sleep clothes! My bad... **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Akira woke with a jolt when his small boat ran into the shore of the next island.

"So, I have no idea where I am, but I can always just go look around." Akira thought aloud to himself. He shrank down into his cat form before setting off further inland.

My computer is a jerk... Enjoy this random double page break.

Roughly half an hour later, he approached a town bustling with life. He glanced around in curiosity before weaving through the throng of people. To his surprise, he spotted a small group of felines, all varying breeds, mewing softly. Akira frowned—or at least frowned as much as a cat could, before he began making his way over to the group.

_Are they following someone? Or maybe something… _Akira pondered to himself. He jumped when he got kicked by some stranger in the streets, hissing with displeasure, before darting over to the group. When he got close enough, he slowed to a stop, counting the cats. _3 why are they here anyway?_

Akira chuckled mentally when the cats made noises of displeasure. His eyes caught sight of a girl standing at the front, who was now looking at him curiously.

She had black hair with blonde streaks in it, coming down to the back of her neck while her bangs reach her past her chin on both sides of her face. She has shorter bangs that cover her forehead cut roughly. She had dark green eyes and was about an inch shorter than him. Akira took in her outfit next; short, faded jean shorts and a white tube top, with a leather jacket over that, reaching her waist and zipping up to about halfway. Her socks differed in length, one being up to her thigh while the other only reached her knee. She wore combat boots.

Akira took notice of a cloth choker around her neck. She didn't look like the typical cat-woman, but he decided t keep that opinion to himself, just in case she was violent.

He supposed it was because of his coloring; after all, a neon green cat wasn't exactly normal to see. He meowed, before growing and morphing into his human form once more.

Laila had been having a pretty normal day, and was currently out looking for some groceries. She loved cats, but sometimes they could eat you out of house and home.

As she was walking, she noticed that she had about 3 cats following her. She stopped and smiled at them as they meowed softly, looking for attention. Laila brushed a few strands of hair out of her face before turning and continuing on her way, pausing to look at a few necklaces in the window of a store.

Laila frowned as she heard the cats meowing with displeasure; perhaps there was a dog nearby? So she turned to scare it off, but was instead met with green. No0t just any green, either. Friggin' _neon_ green. And it was a little shorthair cat that was sitting calmly as the other cats stared at it. It mewed softly before growing in size, its paws growing out and its legs getting longer.

It eventually turned into a guy; with pale skin and neon green wavy hair and he had hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. He was wearing a red cardigan sweater over a grey t-shirt and had on dark blue jeans. For shoes he had red converse with grey laces.

_What's with this guy…_

Laila couldn't say she had ever seen a cat turn into a guy until that day.

Akira watched calmly as the girl just blinked at him, looking utterly shocked. Then again, that would be the standard reaction for the situation they were in.

"Oi, you just gonna stand there?" He asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Well, it's not like I get to see a neon-frickin'-green cat turn into a guy every day, now do I?" Laila huffed, frowning at the male.

He just smiled, before offering a hand. "I'm Akira; how about you?" He asked.

Leila grabbed the newly dubbed Akira's hand and introduced herself.

"Well, I'm Laila; how did you turn into a cat anyways?" She asked, curiosity driving her. She supposed being around cats spiked her curiosity to new levels. But honestly, who wouldn't want to know how he did that?

"Oh, well I ate a devil fruit; it turns me into a cat whenever I feel like it." He stated matter-of-factly, grinning at Laila.

"Oh, I've heard of devil fruits, but I thought they were a myth…" Laila trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"Nope, they definitely exist; I've met another person with devil fruit powers, too." Akira stated.

The duo's lovely conversation was disturbed by the sound of a man being thrown out the doors of a nearby bar. They both turned their attention to the groaning middle-aged man, who was glaring at a red haired man who stepped out of the bar.

The man was stocky and muscular, with short dark red hair and beady black eyes. He was wearing a brown shirt and dirty blue jeans with brown work boots. He was currently shouting some nonsense about not disrespecting your superiors, and that he was the captain of a respected band of notorious pirates. Akira barely paid any attention to the rant.

Laila frowned; she didn't like those types of people, arrogant and conceited. Just as she was about to go forward to see what was going on, she noticed Akira was already half-way there. Laila decided to just stay and watch for the time being.

_This might be interesting…_


	3. Chapter 3

Akira frowned. This could get ugly… He supposed he might as well stop them before someone got a limb ripped off. And maybe after that he could convince that nice cat-girl to join his crew. _She didn't seem too bad…. Let's just hope she's a good fighter. _

As he got closer, the Red haired man took note of his presence. The stocky man smirked.

"Oh, we got ourselves a little runt?" he said, radiating arrogance. "Maybe I could use 'im as a warm up!" He cackled.

Akira just smiled sweetly as he neared. "I think you should find a different person to use as a warm up; you might need it before you try to fight me." Akira announced, hands on his hips.

The red haired man burst out laughing, accompanied by a few others. "Oh, you're a real riot, aren'cha kid?" He said as tears forming at the corners of his eyes as his laughing died down.

Akira's smile never wavered as the man talked. The red haired man just chuckled as he took out his own sword. "How about I go easy on ya, just to show how incredibly _nice _I am." The man said, smirking.

"There'll be no need for that." Akira noted. "If anything, I would need to be the one going easy on you."

The man's face twisted into an ugly scowl, and he ran forward. As he neared, Akira drew one of his swords. He darted past the man, slashing his blade across his chest as he did so. _That was a bit anticlimactic for me._ Akira thought as he sheathed his sword, turning to check the damage done. He hadn't cut too deep, so he should live, but he would probably have a scar.

He turned again, feeling slightly pleased with himself as he made his way back over to Laila.

"That was… impressive." Laila admitted. She hadn't expected him to be good with a sword, she didn't know why but she just got that kind of "I don't really care" vibe from him.

"Oi, are you saying you thought I would get beat?" Akira scoffed.

"Well, not beaten, per say…" Laila replied. "More like, it would have taken more time than that."

"Hey, can you turn into a hybrid of your cat form and your human form?" Laila asked. She was really wondering, and she wanted to know what he would look like as a hybrid.

"Yeah, of course I can." Akira stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well… Can I see then?!" Laila asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Akira said, scratching his head. He then proceeded to grow to fluffy green cat ears, a shade darker than his hair. She also noticed a long green cat tail, the same color as the ears, swishing behind him. She checked his hands, and saw claws forming.

Laila stared at the ears for a second, before reaching out and rubbing one with her hand.

Akira jumped a little, not expecting the contact. "Why are you fondling my ears?" Akira asked, trying not to giggle at the expression Laila took on at his wording.

"I'm not _fondling_ them!" She hissed, feeling her face heat up a bit in embarrassment. "I was petting them; they looked fluffy." She continued, crossing her arms stubbornly as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

Akira couldn't help but chuckle; she was pretty interesting.

"Hey." Akira said suddenly, pulling Laila out of her pouting. "Wanna join my crew?" He asked, a smile crossing his features.

"Whaa..?" Laila asked, slightly confused. What did he mean, a pirate crew? She had never really considered being a pirate before, but it didn't sound too awful. As long as he wasn't a complete jerk to innocent people... But something told her she wouldn't really need to worry about that.

"I mean, wanna join my pirate crew?" He asked, still grinning. "I mean, it would just be me and you for a while, but I'm sure we'd find more people in no time." Akira said dismissively as he waited for a reply.

_Just us two…? _Laila thought, frowning as she felt a slight blush on her cheeks. _Gah! What's wrong with me?! _Before she knew it, she found herself hesitantly agreeing.

Akira grinned in victory. "Awesome! Do you have anything you need to get before we go, because I wasn't planning on staying long…?" Akira trailed off as Laila stood looking thoughtful.

"Oh, I just need to get some clothes and food." Laila replied, still a bit surprised at how simple it all seemed. Get her stuff and leave, with a stranger she had just met. Eh, she could always beat him up if he tried anything stupid, she supposed.

"Great, I'll meet you at the docks. And just so you know, I don't have some huge boat; _yet_." Akira said as he turned and walked towards the docks, changing back to his full human form.

Well, this was definitely going to make her life more interesting, at least.

**Hey! So, this chapter is a little short, but I already have an idea for the third chapter so bear with me as I work on it. (: Hope you enjoyed, R&R, and have a WONDERFUL day. Still taking OC's, need marines, warlords, and three yonkos too! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello! I'm back with a new chapter, and I would just like to thank one piece girl 99999 for her large contributions to the story… Her OC's are awesome :3 She helped me plan some stuff and get more crewmembers.. (: It helped a lot! I'm trying to make some longer chapters, but nothing promised. So here's the new chapter.**

"_Akira talking to Laila in his cat form"_

As soon as Laila had gathered her things, she set off towards the docks. Although, not before setting out some milk for her adorable little kitty friends... She would miss them, but they could live without her. I mean, who could resist such an adorable face? They would do fine in getting food on their own. She smiled as the cats lapped up the milk, before saying a short goodbye, explaining to them where she was going.

Yes, she could communicate with cats.

It wasn't _that_ weird, in fact she thought it was freaking AWESOME. . . . Yeah, so maybe it was a little weird, but she liked being at least a little weird.

She smiled to herself as she walked towards the docks. She realized that Akira might not have asked about the direction they should head for the next island, and stopped a random guy in the street to ask. She was told west, so west it was.

She wasn't sure why, but she was actually excited about being a pirate. She had never really thought about it a lot, but it could be fun. It could definitely be fun.

* * *

Akira sat on the edge of the smallish boat in his cat form, waiting patiently for Laila to return. He was stumped on how they would get a new boat, but hey, if Lady Luck smiled upon them they might just get a new friend with money on one of the nearing islands. He just hoped it wouldn't take _too_ long. But then they would need a navigator…

Akira was so absorbed in his thoughts that he jumped and hissed when Laila plopped her bags into the boat. He blinked once, twice before jumping onto the bags and looking at her expectantly. Laila returned the look for a moment before frowning.

"You want me to sail this boat to the next island? By myself? When _you're_ the one who asked me to accompany you?" Laila asked, frowning at the feline who sat all curled up on one of her bags.

He just smiled coyly; kneading his paws on the bags as Laila huffed, climbing into the boat before pulling out her compass. She was now glad she had brought it with her. It didn't take long before they were sailing west, headed towards the next island. She had been told that it would take about a day to get there on boat, maybe less.

* * *

Akira awoke from his peaceful slumber atop Laila's bag when he felt a small jolt. _Must be the next island._ Akira thought as he stretched himself out. He wished they could be awake and end up at the docks like normal people… He pawed at Laila's face until she woke up, frowning at the cat.

_It looks like its dawn… Must've gotten to the next island._ Laila observed, glancing around. She noticed Akira was still a cat, feeling a bit slow. She was still upset that the little jerk had just pawed her in the face to wake her. She stretched as she stood, noticing that Akira was still a cat.

"Hey, why are you still a cat?" Laila asked curiously. Shouldn't he turn into a human again?

"_Well, I decided I wanted to go check out the town, and if I get into any trouble, being a cat would definitely decrease any chances of people getting mad at me..."_ Akira pondered, although to an average passerby, it would sound like a series of oddly pitched "mew"s.

Laila sighed; she should've expected that. She just nodded before they both walked towards where they assumed the town would be. At some point, she realized Akira had wondered off. _I hope he doesn't do something stupid._

**(A.N-But of course, not doing something stupid would be boring, right?)**

Akira had wandered off a few minutes ago, already bored by the town. He figured he could find something entertaining in the woods. That was usually how he got rid of boredom. I worked over half the time, so he figured it would work then.

As he walked, he heard light snoring. Being the curious creature he is, he decided to check it out. To his surprise, he found a girl with long curly, light brown hair sleeping in a tree. He smirked mentally; he was feeling a bit mischievous lately.

He climbed the tree easily, jumping onto the branch next to the brunette. He paused for a moment before pouncing, landing on her stomach. He was cracking up inside as he watched the girl shriek in surprise, before falling to the ground. It wasn't a far drop, he wouldn't have done it if it was.

She seemed to be fine, because a moment later she was sitting up and glaring into the tree. Her expression changed to that of confusion, before she picked herself up and plucked the green cat from the tree.

She frowned. "You stupid feline, jumping on people while they're sleeping; in trees no less!" She exclaimed. She frowned when Akira gave a small "mew" of what seemed to be an apology.

"Oh… Alright. I can't stay mad; you're too cute to stay mad at you." She gushed, hugging the cat in a suffocating grip to her chest.

Akira squirmed, feeling lightheaded. He took a deep breath when she loosened her grip and walked off with him still in her arms. He glanced over the girl's shoulders and saw a quiver across her back, with many arrows inside and a bow resting between the quiver and her back. _An archer, huh?_ He thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was waking up on a soft white bundle of… something. He glanced around, bleary eyed to inspect his surroundings. A bedroom. And he was laying on a stack of soft white blankets. How nice. Except, he wasn't sure where he was.

He grew back into his human form, still sitting on the sheets. He watched as the door swung open, and the brunette from earlier walked in with a bowl of water. She looked kind of funny with that confused expression.

Artemis had been having a fairly normal day, except for the fact that a neon green cat had nearly given her a concussion. But that was a story for another day. Right then, she was searching for a bowl to put water in for the creature. When she turned around, she was greeted by the sight of her father, dressed up as he usually was. As oppose to her, in a faded brown leather jacket with an orange bikini top as her only "shirt", with black leather pants tucked into knee high boots.

She smiled a bit, feeling a bit dumb that she had forgotten to change into what her father would call "normal" clothing.

"Artemis, why are you wearing such an outfit?" Her father asked, frowning sadly at his daughter's appearance.

"Well… I guess it's because I kind of, sort of like these clothes." Artemis said with an upward inflection at the end, like she was asking a question.

Her father sighed. "Honey, you should really be a lady; dress appropriately, please?" He asked, sighing softly.

Artemis frowned, but nodded. She loved her father, but she wished he could understand her better. She smiled after a moment before filling the bowl with water and leaving with a small "goodbye", heading towards her room.

She smiled as she opened the door. What she had expected was a green cat, either still asleep or walking around curiously. What she hadn't expected was a boy who looked to be about her age, with neon green wavy hair sitting where her cat was supposed to be.

"Umm… If you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

* * *

So, I've found a doctor and a shipwright, and I don't feel like looking up whatever else I posted that I needed, so if I need any other people, I'll tell ya. Until then, I need warlords, Yonkos, and Marines of all levels. Thanks for reading, read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I had to re-type my chapter on my laptop 'cuz my desktop was being a BUTTHEAD. **

**By the way, while writing this I was listening to Banjo by Rascal Flatts, Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant, and Mambo number 5 by Lou Bega. If you haven't heard any of those, at least look up Mambo number 5! :D**

**I dunno if I ever said this before, but I own NONE of the ideas related to One Piece, I only own my buddy Akira. And, obviously I don't own the two songs mentioned above. **

**That was an uber long note. Oh well! Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Ummm…Who are you?"

"Oh, me?"

"Yes you, stupid!"

"Calm yourself, woman."

"Well I'm sorry if some guy is chillin' in my room like there's nothing wrong."

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong, does there?"

"How did you get in here?!"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember _what_?"

"You brought me in here yourself!"

"I did not, you liar."

"Did too; remember that cat?"

"What about it? Was it yours? It would certainly fit… Did you dye its fur?!"

"That's like me asking you if you wear contacts."

"What? My eyes are natural!"

"Sure, sure... Remind me what you wanted to know about?"

"What's that cat from earlier got to do with anything?"

"That was me."

". . ."

". . ."

"No way."

"It's one-hundred percent _true_, my friend."

"When did we get on a 'friend' basis?"

"That's not important; do you believe me?"

"Not at all."

Akira sighed. This conversation was going nowhere fast. Might as well stop messing with her and show her already.

Artemis watched in shock as Akira shrank down, changing into a fluffy little green kitty. To be specific, the fluffy little green kitty from earlier was the form he took.

Artemis promptly fainted.

* * *

Artemis woke to the sound of an argument. One of the voices she recognized as the guy from earlier, and the other was her father.

_What could they be talking about?_

"My daughter _will not_ join your pirate crew!" That's audacious!" Artemis's father exclaimed, red in the face with anger. The teen just smiled.

"Well, it looks like she's awake now, so why not ask her what _she_ thinks?" He said, grinning down at Artemis.

Did she want to join a pirate crew? Yes. She was tired of being holed up with the boring, rational nobles. She needed some adventure, something that could really make her happy. So why not?

"I'll go with Akira." Well, there's no turning back now. She watched as her father froze up, gaping at her in shock. He probably couldn't believe it, but that's because he had never bothered to know her properly. Too busy with life, as he would say.

_But aren't I part of his life?_

Just as quickly as the thought came, she banished it from her mind. She didn't need that dragging her down.

Artemis hopped off her bed, grabbing her largest suitcase and stuffing it full of all her favorite outfits. It didn't take long, even though she had to go to her hiding place for the clothes that she _actually_ liked. She grabbed the teen's wrist and yanked him out of the room.

"Oh, we gotta buy a ship. Got any money on ya?"

Artemis decided not to ask questions. Besides, she almost forgot to her herself money so she could buy clothes. They jogged down the hall, pausing to grab a few bags from the kitchen before moving on. Akira didn't bother to ask what they were for, just followed her obediently. Maybe it was something of a habit at times because of when he was a cat?

They stopped abruptly at the vault holding a fraction of the money they owned. Artemis knew taking the money would barely put a dent in her family's fortune, so she didn't feel guilty at all.

"I'm Akira, what's your name?" He asked casually, as if they weren't stuffing cash from Artemis's father's safe into about three bags. Artemis was sure that if anyone saw them when they left the house, they would look like they just robbed the place.

"Artemis Hicks."

"Alright Artemis, we better get going before your father gets out of his shock-induced paralysis."

Artemis nodded as she shoved two of the bags at Akria, who easily hoisted them over his shoulder. They made it out of the house just as Artemis's father stuck his head out the window, shouting at Akira about "taking my sweet little girl and corrupting her."

Akira suddenly stopped, a devious grin plastered on his face as he whipped his head around, facing Mr. Hicks.

"Goodbye, Mr. Hicks! I'll contact you with the baby's name and gender in a couple months~!" He shouted, sprinting off before he could get yelled at by Artemis.

For a few moments Artemis just stood there, shocked at what Akira had just told her father. She quickly turned, blushing now as she ran after Akira, too embarrassed to tell her father that he had lied.

This was definitely going to give her some excitement, she was positive about that.

* * *

**Hope ya likey, I tried to make it as close to the one on my Desktop as possible, but with a few changes to make it shorter and stuff like that. Anyway, if ya'll have an idea for my crew's name, PM me. PLEASE?! That's so hard.. Review! Hope ya liked! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, so it's just gonna be Akira and some chicks for a while. But don't blame me, I'm just using them lovely OC's that my wonderful reviewers leave me. Thanks you for ANYONE who gave me an OC, sorry I can't list you all but I'm too lazy. **

**I was listening to the song The Show by Hawk Nelson, Psycho by Puddle of Mudd, It's just me by Escape the Fate, and Na Na Na by MCR (: I'm probably gonna make listing the songs I listen to while writing and given chapter a habit XD **

**Oh, and with more girls than guys, it might get a bit drama-y. Drama's fun, ne? Anyway, read, enjoy (or don't), and tell me what'cha think! (: Reviews make me SOOO happy, or a PM! Either works :D**

Akira had long since given up on trying to stop his laughing as he ran from the furious, and blushing, Artemis. It was actually quite funny, if a bit tiring. He finally stopped, dropping the bags on the ground in favor of laughing his guts out while rolling on the ground. Artemis stood over him once she caught up, but she seemed to be having trouble not joining in with him in his laughter.

Finally, it all just got to her; from the fact that she had just left her father, while making that _ridiculous_ face, and believing that she had done… done… well, anything sexual with this guy she had just met. She had always kind of found it amusing when her father looked dumbstruck like that, and this was almost too much. Her anger vanished by the time they stopped, and Artemis realized she hadn't retrieved her bow yet.

She took deep breaths, trying to keep the giggles at bay. She turned to look at Akira who was still chuckling every once in a while, but was otherwise fairly calm, lying on his back and staring at the canopy of trees above them.

She was sitting against a tree and paused, her bow returning to the forefront of her mind once more. She needed to get it if she was going to just go with this random stranger, which was exactly what she was planning.

"My bow." Artemis stated suddenly, glancing at Akira as she stood up and fixed her jacket and brushed leaves off her pants.

"Oh, right, I had a feeling I was forgetting something." Akira replied, pushing himself up with little effort. He followed her, lugging all three bags over his shoulder this time, since Artemis ordered him to. He _had_ just nearly given her father a heart attack, it seemed like the least he could do.

They didn't stop until they came across the place where Artemis had hidden her bow and arrows; in what little remnants there were of a barn, amidst the rotting wood and the wildlife growing on it. Artemis immediately made a beeline towards the far right corner, and Akira followed without hesitation. She very carefully moved wood off of her bow before picking it up gently, smiling fondly at it, before she pulled her quiver full of arrows out and slung it across her back. She tucked her bow safely between her back and quiver and turned to smile at Akira.

Akira returned the smile, before suggesting they make their way back to town to find Laila. Artemis agreed, looking excited about meeting her new crewmember. Akira's grin turned to a frown as they made it to the town, but found no sign of the cat-loving girl. He was still wondering about how good a fighter she was; he hadn't had a chance to see. Even if she was weak, he decided he would keep her as a crew member, because she just seemed so… interesting.

He was snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality when Artemis waved a hand in front of his face, giving him a curious look. He must've zoned out, but he wasn't complaining because the next thing he saw after Artemis was Laila. He grinned, shifting the bags to where he could hold them all over one shoulder with one hand, while his other hand grabbed Artemis's and dragged her towards Laila.

"Laaaiiilllaaa~!" Akira called, chuckling when Laila turned and made a face at him.

"Where the heck have you been…?" Laila asked, trailing off when she was Artemis. She frowned. Why was there a chick with him?

"Ah, right, this is Artemis. Artemis, this is Laila. "Akira chirped, smiling as he forced the two to shake hands.

Laila blinked. "Hey, so, what odd thing happened when you met Akira?"

"Aww come on, not _everyone_ who'll join my crew will experience something strange when first meeting me…" Akira protested.

"He pounced on me in a tree as a cat, I took him to my house because I assumed it was a stray cat, and when I came back with some water, Akira was sitting on my bed like a creeper." Artemis said, with a completely serious expression. She, of course, left out the part about children and their genders that had been shouted to her father…

". . . Okay so maybe it'll be a little weird."

Laila rolled her eyes, but smiled. "So, we got any plan to get a ship?" she asked, eying the bags Akira carried with curiosity. Akira's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah, that's my favorite part; I still need to think of what our Jolly Roger would be…" Akira murmured, looking thoughtful.

"Well, let's go to the shipyard first." Artemis suggested, glancing in the general direction of their next destination.

"Sounds good to me." Laila said, shrugging indifferently.

"Well, it sounds like a _great_ idea to me." Akira said, sticking out his tongue. Laila stuck hers out in return. They looked quite childish, and received a few curious stares from the bystanders.

Artemis had a feeling that she would end up being stuck in the middle of many childish fights to come.

**Hey there, hey there! Didja likes it I hope so.. dang I just wrote this in like, an hour. Nevertheless, I put effort into this stuff! So, review, and tell me any ideas ya got for a crew name! I'm not very good with that kinda stuff, and any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Review, pleeaassee!?**


	7. -Looky here!-

**Yo! For anyone who submitted an OC (I haven't forgotten you lovely peeps) I have made a new OC form, so wouldja please fill it out for your OC? It would be a great help, and it would help me get to know the character better. And if they have no devil fruit, just delete that section. (: This also counts for any who are planning on giving me the gift of a beautiful OC! :3 **

**Name: **

**Nicknames: **

**Alias (nickname on a bounty poster or what the world knows the character as): **

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Birthday: **

**Former Affiliations (before joining the main crew?): **

**Occupations: **

**Species (human, cyborg, giant, fishman/woman, mermaid/man, skypeian?): **

**Sexual Orientation (Hetero, homo, bi?):**

**Hair: **

**Eyes: **

**Skin Color: **

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Markings: **

**Other Physical Appearances (accessories, anything strange?): **

**Clothing: **

**Weapon: **

**Personality: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Fears:**

**Hobbies: **

**Possessions: **

**Odd Habits: **

**History: **

**~Devil Fruit Information~**

**Name: **

**Meaning: **

**Type: **

**User: **

**Ability [explain more about the ability, how does the ability work and what is its weakness?]: **

**~End of Section~**

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Attacks: **

**Color (Representative Color?): **

**Animal (Representative Animal?): **

**Smell (what does he/she smell like? I felt like knowing, don't ask XD): **

**Favorite Type of Season and Island: **

**Favorite Foods: **

**Least favorite Food: **

**Themes (Songs that you feel represent your character, for the sake of inspiration): **

**Quote: **

**Heroes (who does he/she look up to?): **

**Dream: **

**What they would look like as the opposite gender:**

**What they would look like as a child:**

**Those two are for fun :3 And maybe I'll use it in the story.. I dunno.**

**Thank you, and good bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, my dearest readers! I'm gonna add someone here, it's gonna be one of Akira's old friends! :D Hope you all enjoy him! I was listening to Ass Back home by Gym Class Heroes, Dignity by New Politics, and Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz whilst writing this masterpiece. I kinda gave it a two-for-one deal on this island, because I made up my other OC just today and decided "Hey, he needs to be in my crew!" So, that's that. Tel me if you think something should've been different, I'm open to flames, any kind of review people! **

* * *

Laila frowned deeply; why did Akira find it necessary to be so infuriating?! She huffed, following Artemis, as she followed Akira. _Does that idiot even have any of what to name ourselves? _

"Smilodon!" Akira snapped suddenly, coming to such an abrupt halt that Artemis bumped into him, and Laila bumped into her.

"Oi oi, what's your smiley-dome got to do with anything?" Laila asked, huffing in irritation.

"Yeah, what's that even mean?" Artemis asked, a frown marring her features.

"Smilodon; the scientific term for a saber tooth tiger." Akira recited.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Laila pointed out, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"I was thinking… we need a name for ourselves, right?" Akira began, a grin creeping onto his face.

"And you wanted to use some smart-kid word that would confuse people?" Laila deadpanned.

"Well, now that you mention it, that does sound fun… BUT That wasn't what I was hoping to accomplish with the name!" Akria added quickly after receiving an irritated look from Laila.

"I was thinking, since you love cats and I _am_ a cat, we can name ourselves after one of my favorite wildcat species, the saber tooth!" Akira stated.

"That sounds like a good idea, actually." Artemis said, adding her two cents to their conversation.

Just as Laila was about to say something, Akira dropped the bags in his grip and turned into the fluffy green cat that both girls had seen him as first. The girls gave him a quizzical look, and just as Laila leaned down to get on eye level with the feline, he darted off, weaving through the throng of people in the streets.

"Well geez, that lazy jerk!" Laila said frowning at the bags still in the street.

She watched Artemis quickly pick up two of them, and Laila picked up the third. Laila cursed the small feline as she spotted a speck of green, still running away. She grabbed Artemis's hand and pulled her at an alarmingly fast pace towards where she had last seen Akira. It took them what seemed like forever to catch up with Akira, but he seemed to at least be waiting for them to catch up with him from time to time, no matter how annoyed he looked. It seemed like he wanted to find something, but Laila had no idea what he was looking for.

* * *

Finally, the green feline came to a stop, but when Laila and Artemis found him, he had pounced on some poor guy, who was now lying on the ground. He had wavy lavender hair and aquamarine eyes, and his skin looked quite pale; Laila just hoped it wasn't because of Akira jumping on him. He was wearing a white v-neck, black jeans, a black and grey striped hoodie, a grey beanie, and black combat boots. She also noticed two swords on his hip, just like how Akira wore his.

Akira mewed before hopping off the guy and turning back to normal, grinning from ear to ear. "Yukio!" He chirped, looking absolutely ecstatic. "I completely forgot that you live on this island now!" He added, pulling the lavender-haired male off the ground with ease.

"Does everyone who's affiliated with you have oddly colored hair?" Laila asked jokingly, smiling a bit.

"Ah! Akira, when did you get on the island?!" Yukio asked, looking surprised.

"Just today, actually. Hey, I'm starting my own crew, wanna join?" Akira asked, practically bouncing with excitement. "Laila and Artemis are already with me, do you'd make four." Akira added, gesturing to each girl in turn.

"R-really? Well I guess so; I don't really have anything to lose…" Yukio muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Greeeeaaatt!" Akira said, hugging the crap out of poor Yukio, who gasped for breath.

"So, when did you guys meet anyway?" Artemis asked, her curiosity getting the better of her before Laila had a chance to ask.

"Well, Yukio and I were friends when we were little on my island, but he moved to this island a few years ago." Akira explained as he took a bag from Artemis and Yukio grabbed Laila's bag.

"I hope you know I need to get my stuff before we leave." Yukio reminded Akira.

"Of course, of course, but we get a ship first." Akira said, smiling at the thought of getting their own ship. It should be a caravel, definitely, with a saber tooth tiger as the figurehead. They could call themselves the Desultory Pirates and their jolly roger could be of a roaring saber tooth head in front of crossed bones. Or maybe a saber tooth skull?

"I got it!" Akira announced happily, cutting off the other's conversation.

"What?" All three asked in unison.

"We're going to get a caravel with a saber tooth tiger as the figurehead, and we can have a roaring saber tooth tiger skull as our Jolly Roger." Akira said, smiling proudly. "And remember Smilodon? That can be out name; the Smilodon Pirates. I like it, and even if you don't like it I'm using it." Akira added stubbornly.

Laila sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do about it. "Alright, you stubborn feline. We can be the Smilodon pirates, if it pleases you."

"It does, thank you. How about you two?" Akira asked, waiting for a reply from Artemis and Yukio.

"I don't see why not." Yukio said, smiling at Akira's happiness.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Artemis asked, though she smiled as well.

"Yes! Now we need to get our ship~!" Akira chirped, picking up his pace in his excitement.

* * *

**So there's that; I felt like posting again and I know (think) I said I would post longer chapters but it's HARD, so leave me alone! I hope you liked it anyway, and welcome Yukio into the family, as well as Artemis. (: It makes me so happy that I even get reviews! XD Yukio has an interesting Devil's Fruit, and you'll see it next chapter, I think. If not then, than the one after that. I'll post again soon! I'll tell you peeps what OC's I have if ya wanna submit…**

**-First mate, Already met her**

**-Cook**

**-Swordsman**

**-Navigator**

**-Sharpshooter, Already met her**

**-Thieves (Spoiler; TWINS! :D)**

**-Doctor**

**-Scientist**

**-Shipwright**

**-Blacksmith**

**-Musician**

**-Bartender**

**And Yukio is their extra fighter XD He's special too, though! **

**-And, I jsut realized I need a historian/scholar, just pretty much soneone who is smart :D**

**Review! The usual stuff! Also, if you submit a new OC, tell me what they would be in the crew, or wht level marine they are, or if they're a Yonko, Supernova, or Shichibukai. **

**Bye bye~!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello, my dearest readers! We get some fighting in this chapter~! I hope ya like, it's not gonna be uber bloody of any of that crud. It'll be interesting though! (: I was listening to Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf and Lil' Wayne, Keep Your Hands of My Girl by Good Charlotte (the irony), Everybody Talks by Neon Trees, Spider webs by No Doubt, and Burn it to the Ground by Nickelback. **

**I dunno if I've said this or need to say this since it's so obvious, but any of the songs listed in this chapter or any of the ones before DO NOT belong to me. Honestly, who could believe that anyway?! **

* * *

As the group of four walked, Akira couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. He kept glancing around, and it didn't take long until Laila noticed his odd behavior.

"Hey Akira, what's got you so alert?" She asked him, concern laced in her words.

"It's just... I feel like something bad is about to happen any second now." He replied, still peering into the surrounding trees.

"Well, I have been wondering why Daddy's men haven't come and tried to take me back home, he usually would've sent them immediately…" Artemis said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Why didn't you say that before?!" Akira and Laila asked in unison, while Yukio just sweatdropped.

"Ah ha, well you see—" She started, but was cut off (looking quite relieved for a distraction) when about a dozen men dressed in a dark suits poured onto the path they were walking.

". . . Your father's men wear suits?" Akira asked, staring at the ten men who had their guns raised at them, and a few with swords drawn. He snapped out of his confused state when he saw the missing two heading for Artemis.

"Oi, you can't just take Artemis, she's part of my crew!" Akira huffed, dropping his bag and preparing to grab his sword.

"What?! You're such a hypocrite…" Artemis muttered, though she didn't look happy about her predicament.

"Well, I didn't drag you away, you looked quite fine with leaving with me, but they're forcing you against your will. I think there's a legit difference there." Akira stated as he drew one of his swords, holding it firmly with both hands. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Laila drop her own bag slowly, sliding into a fighting stance. Yukio did the same, drawing both swords.

"Drop your weapons." One of the men who held Artemis ordered, raising his own gun and pointing it at Akira.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Akira said in a mocking tone, sticking his tongue out. The man seemed to have a short temper, because he shot at Akira. By the time Laila and Yukio had registered the noise, Akira was already on his way towards the man, raising his sword. He decided to call him baldy, since he had no hair whatsoever. Baldy could make a man blind with that shiny dome of a head. _Maybe that's why he's the leader-guy?_ Akira thought. He was silently thankful that they were in the woods.

He saw the sword coming towards him from his right and deflected the blow with his own sword before he smacked the man in the back on the head with the hilt. He didn't want to _kill_ anyone…

He quickly returned his attention to Baldy, who was now the only one holding Artemis; the guy who attacked Akira must've been the one who had been on the other side of Artemis. Akira watched as Baldy raised his gun again. Akira didn't give Baldy a chance to shoot. He darted around Artemis and brought his sword down, meeting the metal of Baldy's gun. He brought his foot up and kicked him in the guy before he could react, resulting in a free Artemis and Baldy slumping against a tree.

While this was happening, Laila had decided to cover a few of the guys and let Yukio get the rest. She launched herself into the air as a man who had a sword charged her, and slammed her heel into his head. She heard the clash of metal on metal, but ignored it in favor of her own opponents. She Ran forwards, some of the men looking startled by the sudden movement, and punched one of them in the nose. She heard a distinct crunching noise, but decided not to think about what bone she had just broke. She took down three more in a similar fashion before glancing over at Yukio.

Yukio had already decided that Laila would want to fight some of them, since she looked pretty irked. He would rather them be the ones on the receiving end of the girl's fury than him. He paused, adjusting his grip on his sword, before using the power of his Hayai-Hayai no mi to speed up his own thoughts. The Hayai-Hayai no mi, or the quick-quick fruit, allowed Yukio to speed up anything that was in his range. He thought of it as shooting; you couldn't shoot something if you couldn't get a clear shot. He could also use this on himself, to speed up not only his actions but his thoughts, so he could make sense of things quicker than others and have enough time to react to what was happening. He watched as a bullet came towards him, looking like it was in slow motion. He pulled his head to the side as the bullet approached, the metal missing by inches. He head a dull thud as the bullet buried itself in the wood of a nearby tree.

Yukio ran forwards, slamming the hilt of his swords into the men's stomachs and the backs of their heads, until all of the ones he had decided were his were on the ground. He glanced around, watching Laila kick and punch her way through her own little group. She was strong, he was positive of that. He turned his head to catch the last of Akira's little fight as he kicked the bald man in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree that cracked from the force.

Akira walked over to make sure Laila was alright. She seemed to be, and was grinning widely.

"You guys are awesome, Thanks for helping me." She chirped as Laila and Yukio walked over, swords sheathed. They all smiled at the brunette.

"We're your nakama now, right?" Akira asked.

"Of course, idiot." Artemis said, punching Akira's shoulder.

They all walked over to the bags that had been deposited on the ground and each picked one up, except for Artemis. Akira had reasoned that since she had just been attacked, she wouldn't have to carry any bags. Artemis's protests fell on deaf ears as they reached the town. Yukio was the one who lead the way to the shipyard, using a shortcut that he had discovered a couple weeks ago.

When they reached their destination, Akira was, to put it frankly, bouncing about, looking like a kid in a candy shop.

"Wheredowegotogetashipdesigne d?!" He asked, the whole thing coming out as a jumble of nonsense.

They all stared at him for a moment before Yukio made sense of his words. "He said 'where we go to get a ship designed'." He translated, facing both the girls. They both made a small o with their mouths before Artemis replied.

"I'll show you, if Akira stops bouncing off the freaking walls. He's acting like a kid on a sugar high!" Artemis exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, he gets like that when he's excited…" Yukio muttered, a bit surprised that Akira still had so much trouble containing his excitement.

"Well, I think it would be rude to walk in there with an overly excited Akira in tow, maybe we should let him calm down a bit…" Laila suggested as she Artemis and Yukio watched Akira stare at all the ships.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea." Yukio replied, watching as Akira dropped his bag and turned into a cat, darting off into the shipyard.

"You idiot; come back here!" Laila and Artemis shouted, staring after the green fluff-ball.

* * *

**Heh! Tell me if I did well! :D I hope you enjoyed this, I feel so proud of myself for making this the next day, right after a new chapter! T_T and if ya haven't already figured it out, my updates will be completely random. Sometimes they'll be day after day, and sometimes I might take a few days or even a week for a new chapter. Either way, please review when you read! It makes me day a thousand times better~! And, I'm not sure if I'm the only one, but I like to read stories that have reviews. So maybe it'll work for me? :D **

**I still need a Musician, and Blacksmith is taken. I had such a stupid moment that I wanna bash my head in; I have a blacksmith! I fixed it though, so I just need the Musician. Come on people, share the MUSIC!**

**Review, tell me if there's anything ya didn't like. Don't make me starve from lack of reviews! D:**


	10. Chapter 9

**Good day and how do you do? ^-^ Welcome, to the next chapter in this lovely fanfiction of mine! You know what I just noticed? I make awesome OC's for other people XD Like I made this OC today where her weapon is a metal umbrella with spikes on the edges and a pointed tip… And it's got a floral design on it XD so yeah, my OCs for other people are epic. I'm so happy XD Not quite sure why, but oh well! **

**I was listening to Innocent Bystander by Korn, Hello by Hawk Nelson, High of 75 by Relient K, I'm For You by Toby Mac, Made To Love by Toby Mac, Again by Flyleaf whilst writing this masterpiece. **

**So, this chapter's gonna have someone from the Capricorn Pirates, take a wild guess! And before you ask, yes I did get permission from ****Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin****. If you haven't read Oxenstierna's story about the Capricorns, you should! (: **

**So here's the chapter, Hope ya like, review, tell me what you think! **

* * *

Laila sighed as she watched the green feline run away. Why did he have to run off?! This was just going to cause more problems, she was sure.

"We have to get that idiot, don't we?" Laila muttered, huffing in annoyance.

"Yeah… You should get used to that." Yukio advised, smiling in an apologetic way.

When they turned from their little conversation, Artemis was already gone, and she had left her bag. They exchanged glances, before Yukio grabbed Akira's abandoned bag, both running off to catch up with their oh-so-lovely crew members.

* * *

Akira was so excited; he could hardly keep himself from breaking everything in his path. His form running blindly through the shipyard got curious stares from the men and women working there, but he didn't care, not really. He knew it was ridiculous, but he just could not wait to get their ship. He also knew that this wouldn't help them fulfill their objective, but he really needed to burn some energy. He was so hyped up on happy-energy that he didn't notice when he turned into his human form, still weaving between the large ships that dotted the shipyard. He was grinning from ear to ear; images of his own little dream ship flashing in his mind. That stopped very suddenly when he saw Artemis ahead of him, looking absolutely furious.

_Oh sh— _

"AKIRAA!" Artemis yelled, looking ready to, quite frankly, beat him senseless. The workers looked startled, some even dropping their tools. Akira paled, picking up his pace.

He was relieved when he bumped into Laila and Yukio, or to be literal, just Laila. They ended up on the ground, but Akira immediately hopped off of the slightly blushing female and helped her up, glancing at a still angry Artemis, before reclaiming his bag from Yukio.

"Sorry about that, Laila. You alright?" Akira chirped, internally thanking the lord for this distraction. It seemed like he would keep all his limbs intact today.

Apart from looking slightly flustered, Laila seemed to be alright. "Yeah, I'm fine; just watch where you're running, alright?" She muttered, frowning.

Akira smiled at her, mouthing a silent 'thank you' as he glanced back at a still partly-fuming Artemis.

"So, the ship?" Yukio interrupted, clapping his hands together. "Let's go, yeah?"

They all agreed, and Artemis lead the way to get their ship designed, still pouting a bit at having her little massacre interrupted. When they got there, Akira was just as excited as before, she could tell, but he was wisely keeping it concealed better than before.

Artemis suddenly stopped them before they walked in, earning confused looks from her nakama. She turned, frowning slightly, before dropping her bag.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked, looking slightly impatient, though mostly worried.

"It's just… we can't just barge in there with three bags full of tons of money; we'll look like thugs or something!" Artemis explained, her brow furrowing in thought.

"Well, I can stay out here with most of the money while you three go inside to negotiate, or whatever you want to call it." Yukio suggested, shrugging slightly.

"Sounds good; LET'S GO PEOPLE!" Akira said, nearly yelling, as he took all three bags and dumped them at Yukio's feet before dragging the two girls inside.

"Alright, calm yourself!" Laila snapped, not appreciating Akira's grip on her's and Artemis's wrists.

After about an hour or so of Akira running outside to notify Yukio of what was going on, talking to people about appointments that should've been made, the girls chatting, Artemis berating Akira for running around so much, and lots of signing papers, they ended up in a spacious office. They were seated on one side of a rather large desk. On the other side was a man wearing rectangular glasses, a white, long-sleeved collared shirt, a black tie, a green suit vest, and black dress pants. Akira had no idea what shoes he was wearing, and quite frankly, he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted his boat.

"That secretary lady said your name was Kartik Abingdon, right?" Akira chirped as soon as they were all seated. This earned blank stares from both Laila and Artemis.

"Yes, that is my name. What is it I can help you all with?" Kartik asked them.

"I, want a new ship. Well, we want a new ship… A caravel, to be precise." Akira said, his words half-way slurring together as they spilled from his mouth without much thought.

Kartik chuckled. "Eager, are you? I can hear it in your voice."

"He's been like that a lot lately, actually." Artemis muttered, frowning deeply at Akira, who just grinned back.

"Hey wait, aren't you a famous shipwright from the East Blue?" Laila asked curiously.

"Well yes. I've just been called here to… "Help out" around here while they find a new manager for this branch of the Galley-La company." [1] Kartik explained.

"That's cool, so a famous guy is going to build my ship? That rocks!" Akira said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now, can you tell me if there's anything specific you would like for the design of the ship?" Kartik asked with a small smile.

"Well, I want the figurehead to be a saber tooth tiger, and about fourteen rooms so that I can have plenty of space for any new members that come with us, a sick bay, a large deck and room for cannons, storage space, a nice crows next, a library, a nice big kitchen and a bigger dining room…" Akira listed, trailing off as he thought of anything he might've forgotten. "Oh, and it has to have durable wood, so that we can sail wherever we damn well please!" He chirped, earning an amused chuckled from Kartik.

"Sounds like you have a long trip ahead of you." Kartik said as he wrote down notes about the ship.

"Yeah, well this idiot here plans on going just about everywhere." Laila chirped, smiling happily. She was glad that they would get their ship, mostly since Akira would calm down. Though now that she thought about it, he might just be even more excited until it's done, and when he gets to see it for the first time. _Lovely._

"So, when will our ship be finished?" Akira asked, beaming at the purple-haired man.

"It should be ready in a few days; I'll contact you when it's finished." Kartik told them.

When they finished and said their goodbyes, they walked back outside to retrieve  
Yukio, who had been using the bags as a makeshift chair and amusing himself by speeding up the minds of the surrounding workers, effectively freaking them out. Akira was laughing when he found out, while Artemis and Laila tried to suppress their giggles.

Yukio just smiled. He was glad he had found Akira again. [2]

* * *

**[1] Don't know why he would be there, so I just made up some bull crap reason. Hope ya don't mind! **

**[2] D'aww XD FRIENDSHIP LASTS FOREVER~! **

**Hope ya likey, and I hope I got Kartik at least partially right; I hate when I get the character's personality wrong. ;_; So yeah, that was the chapter where they get their ship. It sounds lovely, don't it?! **

**:D I'M JUST AS EXCITED AS AKIRA **

**Heh… So review, and to the guest who sent me that OC ( a Miss Feluca Amber), I'm sorry but I can't use her since I wouldn't be able to contact you if I had a question about her ****But, you can still have her join (maybe) If I get a way to contact you ? **

**All the crew positions are filled, but I need marine OCs and others that you know but I don't feel like listing, so guess minions, GUESS~**

**So yeah, I'm just rambling now, so I'll shut my mouth. ^-^**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello, my good readers. Today, in this lovely chapter here, we have the crew's boat. Imam make it so speecciiaall~! c: **

**So yeah… I was listening to Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore, Fireflies by Owl City, Hello by Hawk Nelson, Is Forever Enough by Hawk Nelson, and Made To Love by Toby Mac. And yes I know I'm a bit repetitive with my songs that I listen to… get over it. :D**

**And here's that long (not really) awaited chapter! Hope ya like it, I worked hard (spent about an hour working) on it! One you have read, please review my lovelies. **

Today was the day. The day that Akira had been anticipating for days in advance **(I feel kind of redundant there…). **This was the day that their boat would be finished. And Artemis was getting annoyed by Akira's random outbursts of excitement. While Artemis wished Akira would calm himself, Laila and Yukio just took it all in stride, praying that they could get to the shipyard before Akira ran away again.

As they neared the shipyard, Akira almost began running, but remained where he was since he reasoned with himself that they should all see the boat for the first time together. That reasoning, however, didn't make it easier for him to stay calm. When they got there, Akira ran off to go find Kartik. Of course, the other three had no choice but to follow.

When they found Akira, the boy had sparkles in his eyes. Literally. And next to him was an amused looking Kartik. Akira was staring up at a large caravel with a saber tooth tiger for the figure head. Both Laila and Yukio had a feeling that they would be forced on a tour of their new ship.

"This is so COOOL~!" Akira yelped, grinning like an idiot.

"I'll take that you like it?" Kartik asked, smiling at Akira.

"Of course I like it; it's amazing!" Akira exclaimed, whirling around to look at Artemis, Laila, and Yukio.

Before Kartik could reply, a woman with long, wavy, orange hair, black eyes, glasses, and a black bikini hopped over to them, grabbing onto Kartik's arm.

"Kartik, my love, I've finally found you~!" She sang, rubbing all over the poor, disturbed looking man.

"Go away Karin." Kartik stated bluntly. Ignoring the fake tears that Karin spouted at his words.

"But we were meant to be together, the only thing stopping us is your shipwrighting job!" she exclaimed, a determined and slightly heart-broken expression on her face.

"You two are lovers?" Akria asked, looking genuinely confused, since Kartik looked not at all interested in the orange haired female.

"No, not rea—" Before Kartik could finish, Karin interrupted.

"Of course we are, we were meant for each other; star-crossed lovers, I would say!" Karin gushed, smiling at Kartik.

As Kartik attempted—and failed—to correct Karin's thinking, Akira spun around to look at his nakama, who were standing a few feet away with confused and curious expressions.

"You guys, we have to go check it out!" Akira declared.

"Alright... Just calm down, Akira." Yukio advised, smiling at his friend's renewed enthusiasm.

After their little tour of the ship, they went back into town to get their things. Akira was the one who got there first, actually, and grabbed everyone's bags before running off to take it to their new home.

Laila smiled. "He really loves that ship, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does, it is pretty amazing." Artemis chirped, chuckling as Akira disappeared from view.

"Maybe we should catch up with him before he does something to upset someone?" Yukio suggested.

"You're right." Laila and Artemis said at the same time.

When they got to the ship, they found their stuff lying in a surprisingly neat pile on the deck, Akira's excluded. While Yukio and Artemis went to go choose their rooms, Laila wandered around until she found Akira, who was currently lying face down on his bed. She had no idea what he was doing or why, but decided that she might as well get him before he suffocates.

She briskly walked over and yanked his head out of the pile of sheets he had been resting on, and smiled at his confused expression. Akira blinked owlishly before regaining his sense and grinning back at her.

"I really love my room!" He chirped, turning over so that he was lying on his back with his hands behind his head.

"I can tell." Laila replied with a laugh. Akira just smiled more widely before sitting up suddenly, startling Laila.

"What's wrong?" She asked, frowning.

"You still have your stuff with you; haven't you picked out your room yet?" Akira asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Ah, well I was looking around down here to see if there were any rooms that I liked, and I noticed you with your face buried in some blankets. So, you know, that's a cause for me to worry about…" Laila lied, trailing off.

"I see. Then, let's find you a room!" Akira said, hopping off his bed before pulling Laila out the door and a little ways down the corridor.

Akira's eyes scanned over each doorway before sharply turning towards a seemingly random door and throwing it open with such force that Laila believed it might just break. Laila then was dragged inside by her green haired captain, looking a bit startled at how quickly everything had just happened.

Laila looked around the room, pleased with the setup. There was a large bed against the far wall, right beneath a little window. On the left side of the room was a desk with a lamp, and a large comfortable looking desk chair. The right side of the room had a large wardrobe and a spacious looking dresser fitted in the corner. She also took notice of a large chair sitting against the same wall the bed was on. All in all, she liked it. Then again, she wasn't an extremely picky person.

She turned, expecting to see Akira standing at the door. Of course, he wasn't there. She frowned, and turned to her new room again, only to find that Akira had now taken over her bed. He was in his hybrid form, ears twitching as he buried his face in the pillows on her bed. Laila chuckled. She supposed this was going to happen often.

**Ima cut you off there. c: Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be a lot of fun, so keep watchin' for that little message from me that clutters your inbox! So, I've maxed out my crew now, but that's okay :D And just for fun, I might add another OC for no reason. :D But, I'll make him/her. So, it'll be more fun from now on throughout the story (I hope). **

**Please review, it makes me feel so happy! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Heyyy~! **

**So I really have nothing to say…**

**Buutt, I was listening to **

**Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade, It's Just Me by Escape the Fate, Free To Be Me by some woman whose name is hard to spell, and Cinema by Skrillex. **

**So I guess I hope you enjoy~! ^-^**

* * *

Once everyone had dumped their belongings in the rooms they had chosen, they all met up on deck.

"All right, everyone!" Akira said, even though the other three were already listening. "We need to paint our Jolly Roger on a flag and our sail. Who's good at painting?" He asked.

They all exchanged glances before Yukio sighed and raised his hand lazily. "I suppose I have no choice, right?"

"Of course you don't! Now let's go get some paint…" Akira said, grabbing Yukio's arm and dragging him off to somewhere below deck.

"What did Akira say the Jolly Roger would be?" Artemis asked, frowning as she tried to remember.

"The skull of a saber tooth tiger, I think." Laila supplied. "I hope it doesn't take too long to make that flag, I know Akira won't let us leave until we have it up." She added.

Artemis chuckled. "Yeah, but until then we can go shopping in town!" She said happily, pulling Laila with her as she set off in search of clothing stores.

* * *

A girl with dark green hair, partially hidden under a black cap, sat on a pile of large crates not at all far away, watching a particular ship with a saber tooth tiger figurehead. She was holding a little puppy in her arms, which was wagging its tail with excitement. She smiled down at it, swinging her legs. She was clothed in a purple t-shirt with three slashes in the middle and a netted shirt underneath, a dog collar around her neck, black slacks with her bandanna tied at her right ankle, and black combat boots. Her boots thudded softly against the wooden crates with each swing of her legs. She giggled when her little puppy put its paws on her shoulders and licked her face, asking her when they were leaving.

The girl smiled, waiting for the right moment. She found it when two girls hopped off the ship, hand in hand. The girl atop the crates grinned widely, before disappearing completely, all traces of her or the little puppy ever being there gone.

* * *

It took them a while to get the Jolly Roger painted onto their flag, but they (mostly Yukio, poor guy) did it. A saber tooth skull and cross bones. But, Akira was proud of it. Even though, it was mostly Yukio who had painted it. Yukio wasn't at all bothered by this; he was glad that Akira was pleased with the flag they had just spent a good hour painting, to the exact proportions that Akira wanted. Oh well.

Akira ran up to the main deck and climbed the mast to tie the flag on. He smiled warmly down at Yukio, who returned the gesture. Then Akira decided it was time to paint the sail.

About two hours later (three in total,) the girls had finished their shopping and returned to the ship. They weren't very surprised to see the saber tooth tiger's skull glaring down at them from the ship's sail, but it did cause a spark of happiness. They shared a grin before climbing on board and looking for Akira and Yukio. They didn't have to look too much, since they were both sitting in the kitchen, talking aimlessly.

"We need to stock up on food." Akira announced as soon as he saw the girls.

"Already thought of that." Laila stated proudly, holding up several bags of food.

"Yep, we're all ready to go!" Artemis chirped.

"Great! Let's go say bye to Kartik." Akira said, grinning.

"I just hope he got away from that creepy lady…" Yukio muttered, frowning a bit.

When they found Kartik, he hadn't managed to shake off Karin.

"Hey Kartik, do you need help getting rid of that crazy lady?" Akira asked.

"Don't be so rude, Akira." Laila scolded.

"Well, he does look like he could use some help… If I were him, I would appreciate some right about now." Artemis commented.

"Hey lady, I think you're annoying Kartik…" Akira said, already next to her. The woman jumped, squeaking in surprise, before huffing.

"I am not; he loves my company, right?" She chirped, smiling at the poor man.

"I DID IT!" Akira suddenly shouted, holding up his arm as if in victory.

"…Did what?" Yukio finally asked.

"I drew a kitten on the back of my hand!" He announced. Artemis, Yukio, Laila, Kartik, and Karin all sweat dropped.

They finished their goodbyes and headed back to the ship.

"We can leave tomorrow, right?" Akira asked.

"Sure… if it makes you shut up, we'll leave tomorrow." Artemis grumbled.

* * *

**So yeah… I'm sorry I took so long to update, I've been feeling lazy, a bit sick, and I had a lack of inspiration.**

**And, I still need a historinan/scholar I'm pretty sure, unless I got a message from someone recently, because I haven't checked my email yet.. And I typed musician earlier, so if you saw that MY BAD because I was positive I typed historian/scholar :/**

**Hope ya liked, review, review, and review; BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAAAHH. **


	13. Chapter 12

**So hey! I hope this chapter will be longer and more fulfilling… And I hope someone gives me a historian/smart-person before I make 'em! :D Though I probably will make them, so don't get your hopes up if you submit someone… Sorry o.o**

**I was listening to Bad Romance (cover) by Artist vs. Poet, Word Up by Korn, Summit and Rock 'n' Roll by Skrillex, and Mambo #5 by Lou Bega.**

**I think a DISCLAIMER should be added here… I haven't had one in a while I guess, so here:**

**I do not own anything associated with One Piece, nor do I own any and all songs that have been listed up to this point. (Don't sue me; I don't have anything of value)**

**Aaand here's the next chappy, readers! It might seem a bit short, but it usually does. I'm not good at making long chapters, and I like updating, which is why I felt bad when it took me forever to update last time. ****Hope you enjoy, and tell me what'cha thinks at the end. **

Akira grinned. It was early in the morning, and he planned on waking everyone up so they could start on their way to the next island. And the fact that he saw a marine ship not too far away, and they had a Jolly Roger flying proudly in the breeze, but for Akria the former only mattered. Though, he was sure the latter would be most important to everyone else. And that was exactly what he did.

"LAILA~!" He called, slamming open the girl's door.

"EEK!" Laila screeched in surprise, falling of her bed in a pile of crumpled sheets and limbs. "Akira, what do you want?" she groaned, too tired to get upset. She rolled over, waiting for a reply.

"I wanna go to the next island!" He said happily. "Also, there's a marine ship close by, and I don't think you guys would appreciate it if I let you sleep." He added, almost as an afterthought. Laila groaned and shooed him out the door, closing it quietly behind him. He shrugged and went to go wake up Artemis and Yukio in similar fashions. Well, maybe he would be quieter for Artemis; she didn't seem like a morning person.

By the time they were all awake and ready to go, the marine ship had already docked, and they had marines filing onto the island and heading for their ship.

"Why didn't you wake us up sooner?" Artemis asked Akira with a frown.

"I didn't really get up very early before you guys…" Akira lied. He just hadn't seen them, but he wouldn't let Artemis know that…

Yukio sighed. "It figures, we already have to fight some marines."

"Well, at least there aren't too many of them…" Laila commented as she observed the small crowd gathering below.

She watched as a marine who looked, to be blunt, more important than the rest of them, walked off the ship and made his way to the front of the marines under his command.

"Pirates!" He called, looking up. Laila took his time to look at the male. He had neon green hair that looked incredibly similar to Akira's only it was straight, half-way hidden under a backwards white cap with the word MARINE printed on it. He wore a white unbuttoned shirt, blue jeans, and brown work boots. She blinked. He really did remind her of Akira. The man looked like he was going to say something else, but was interrupted when Akira jumped onto the railing of the ship and peered down at him.

"Oh! Baka-Rio! What are you doing here? Go away!" Akira snapped, frowning at the marine captain.

"Akira?" Rio said, blinking in what seemed to be confusion. "What are you…? Oh!" He stopped suddenly, staring at Laila intently.

"Erm… what?" Laila asked, starting to feel uncomfortable.

Rio quickly snapped out of his random moment of immobility and was next to Laila in an instant. Akira frowned at Rio from his railing.

"OH, how beautiful!" Rio exclaimed, grabbing Laila's hand. The poor girl looked confused and embarrassed as Rio began complimenting her.

"Baka-Rio!" Akira said, frowning as he gained Rio's attention.

"Yes, little cousin?" Rio said, looking irritated about having his 'flirting time' interrupted.

"Cousin!?" Everyone, including the marines and excluding Akria and Rio, exclaimed.

"That would explain why they kind of look alike…" Laila commented.

Akira continued on as if nothing had happened. "Quit flirting with my crew!" He demanded, jumping over and kicking Rio in the face.

"You smug little brat…" Rio was soon back on his feet, swinging a punch at Akira. Before it could hit, however, a commotion below on the docks caught everyone's attention.

"Oi, move out of the way!" A woman called as she made her way to the front. When she made it, the crew got a good look at her; She had pink hair—the color of cotton candy—cut in a pixie-bob with the bangs falling over her right eye, which was aqua to match her other eye. She was wearing white head band, a light blue tube top, faded low riding skinny jeans, and white fuzzy high heeled boots. _She has good style~ _Laila thought as she watched her with curiosity.

"Rio, are you flirting with girls, _again_, when we _need_ to—" She broke off mid-sentence as she looked up at the crew and Rio.

"Ah… I, uhm—we, need to…" She stuttered trailing off. She got strange looks from just about everyone, but no one could quite tell what or who she was looking at.

"Nicci?" Rio called, chucking a rock that he found at her. It bounced off her head, and she snapped out of it.

"Oh... What do you want, Rio?" She asked him; her face turning red for unknown reasons, though Artemis and Laila assumed it was because she had a crush on Rio. [1]

"You were sort of in the middle of saying something." Rio reminded her patiently.

"Well, I don't remember what it was." Nicole deadpanned.

Rio sighed before looking at Akira. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your games, so just get off this island." He demanded, causing Akria to slap him before he had a chance to react.

"What the fuuu—"

"You're stupid, Baka-Rio!" Akria called as he kicked the marine captain off his ship.

"Oi, at least don't be so ruder, you brat!" Rio called, fuming. He then did a 360 with his emotions and addressed Laila.

"Don't forget about me, beauty of the sea~!" He called. "I'll be back to save you from my moronic cousin!"

"Says the one who goes around flirting with every girl he sees!" Akira sang, grinning as Rio chucked a boot that he got from nowhere at his head. After dodging the boot, he and his crew prepared to set sail.

**[1] not on Rio, but close enough :3**

**Yeah, so I updated real fast to make up for updating uber slowly last time. And, I hope you enjoy! **

**I still need some enemy pirate crews, marines, and other people that I'm also too lazy to think of and type up. **

**I wrote this whole chapter in like, under an hour…**

**So, as always, review! Tell me if you liked, or not. I'd appreciate it~! :3 **

**Until next time... **

**BYE!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey there, readers. Here's the new chapter, hope it isn't too awful, and I hope you enjoy, or at least post a review! C: **

**I was listening to Ashley by Escape the Fate, Down and Out by Tantric, Holiday by Green Day, Which to Bury; Us or the Hatchet by Relient K, Happy by Never shout never, and Shark in the Water by Vivi Brown. **

**I feel like I should do another disclaimer… I don't own anything related to One Piece or the songs I list in the beginning of the chapters :P Though, that is quite obvious..**

**Sorry it took so long, I was lazy… ._. And I had a lack of inspiration D:**

**Enjoy~ (hopefully)**

* * *

Laila was bored. She was currently sitting in her room, doodling little pictures of chibi-kittens, and wishing she had a bowl of strawberries. She eventually dragged herself to her feet and trudged out of her room, planning to explore a bit. She poked her head inside random rooms, until she came upon one room in particular that caught her attention. She wasn't sure what it was, exactly, but she felt compelled to enter. So she did.

As Laila entered the room, she crossed her arms, curiously peering around. Yes, she was searching for something that either might not even be there, or that could be a waste of her time. Well, it wasn't wasting time if she had nothing else to do…

She heard a small noise to her right, behind a crate perhaps? She turned and stared in the general direction from which the noise originated, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. She knew that most people would brush it off as nothing important, that maybe something fell from a loose perch. But, her mind filled with boredom made up random scenarios—one very interesting one including a leprechaun coming to steal their money. Though, she quickly put an end to that; she was bored, not insane.

"Helloooo~?" Laila sang.

There was a small noise, like someone hitting the wall, and Laila walked briskly over and peeked over some boxes. There, looking sheepishly up at her, was a girl with dark green hair tucked under a cap.

"Ehh?! How did you get on our ship? Who are you?" Laila asked, a look of surprise and confusion crossing her face.

"Eh heh, about that…" The girl began, scratching the back of her head.

Just then, Artemis walked in, frowning. "Laila, why were you shouting…" She trailed off as she looked at the girl who was sitting on the floor. "Who's that?"

"That's what I want to know…" Laila replied, looking at the girl expectantly.

"Oh! Sorry, I never answered did I?" The girl chirped, standing and brushing off her pants. It was then that Laila and Artemis noticed that little dog that was with her.

"Aww, that's so cute~!" Laila said, bending down to pet the happy little puppy. It wagged its tail at the prospect of meeting a new person, and licked her hand. Laila smiled.

"Yeah! His name is Inuka!" The girl stated, smiling broadly at the little puppy that was now at her feet, trying to get her attention.

"Oh yeah, what was your name?" Laila asked.

"Oh, it's Oura Ninima." She replied, bending down to pet Inuka.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you on our ship?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Welllll… You see, I kinda needed a ride, and your ship looked _suuuuper_ cool, so I decided, hey why not?" Oura said, like it was the most logical thing to do.

"well I don't know if…" Laila began, but was interrupted by the door slamming back open.

"Oi, who are you guys talking to…?" Akira asked, trailing off as he stared at the new face in the room. "Who's that chick?" He asked, staring curiously.

"Oura Ninima here!" Oura chirped, waving.

"Hey… Why are you in our storage room?" Akira queried, watching the girl as she stood up again, much to Inuka's protests, and re-explained herself.

"Oh, okay. You hungry?" Akria asked, like it was completely normal to invite stowaways to have lunch. Which, apparently for him, it was.

"Sure!" Oura chirped, following Akira upstairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

When they made it upstairs, they found Yukio sitting and reading a book. He lazily lifted his head when the two entered, but his eyed widened in surprise at the girl with his friend.

"Yo Akira, who's that?" Yukio asked.

"Oura Ninima!" The girl with dark green hair answered before Akira had the chance."And this little guy here is Inuka!" She added as the little dog pawed at her legs.

"Yeah, that." Akira said. "We were gonna have lunch and—"

"Wait, where did she come from?" Yukio interrupted him.

"The storage room." Akria deadpanned. Yukio face palmed, but didn't pry.

"Oh, oooohhh!" Oura suddenly burst, hopping up and down. Inuka got excited then, and began running around her in circles, barking up at her and wagging his tail.

"What is it?" Akira asked, waiting for her to calm down.

"Can I cook lunch?" Oura asked, giving him a pleading look.

"Sure!" Akira chirped.

It wasn't much longer after that when Laila and Artemis walked in, talking about god knows what, and sitting at the table with Akria and Yukio. Soon after that, whatever Oura had been cooking was finished, and she brought plates over, humming as she did so.

"Oh! This tastes good, Oura!" Akira exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "We need a cook, wanna be ours?" He asked, beaming at her still.

"Oh! That sounds like so much fun!" Oura exclaimed. "Will there be adventures?!" She asked eagerly.

"Of course there will! We're pirates, after all!" Akira replied, glomping the poor girl.

While this was happening, the other three in the room watched with mild amusement, until Akira glomped Oura. Then Laila frowned. **(xD I'm evil~) **

So it was decided. Everyone agreed that Oura should join; they needed a chef anyway, and she seemed really nice. After lunch, Akira popped into his cat from to go and lay in the sun, and jumped when he heard a huge scream.

_What the heck?! _

* * *

**Cuttin' ya off there. Hope ya don't mind, and I also hope you aren't mad at me for the late update.. **

**Review! :D Or the review monster will steal thy soul. **

**Bai bai! :D **


	15. Chapter 14

**Heya! **

**Sorry my updating is so slow lately, but I've had a lack of inspiration, and I've been feeling lazy too :I I'm such a lazy bitch... Pardon the language there. **

**I was listening to Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse, Holiday by Green Day, It's Time by Imagine Dragons, and Magic by b.o.b.**

**So here it is! Hope ya enjoy~ (:**

_**Italics**_** Are when Akira talks to Laila while he's still in his kitty form :3**

* * *

"KKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" Oura screamed as she saw the little fluffy cat standing on deck. The cat jumped and turned around, looking alarmed as its eyes settled on her. Oura just screamed again when she realized it was actually looking at her. "GAAAAH! INUKA HELLPP!" Oura screeched. Inuka was there in an instant, searching for the cause of his owner's distress.

As soon as Inuka saw the cat, he began barking a storm and chasing it all over the ship, it wasn't long before Laila came out on deck and whipped her head around in search of the source of the noise. Oura was still yelping and screeching when Akira ran too close to her, and Inuka was chasing him. Laila paused as her brain attempted (key word, _attempt_ed) to figure out what was going on.

"_LAILA, THINK LATER; HELP NOW!" _Akira exclaimed, hiding from Inuka behind some barrels. Laila snapped out of her thoughts and ran down to save Akira from being mauled by Inuka. She carried Akira away, ignoring his grumblings. Inuka trotted back over to Oura, licking her hand in a comforting manner.

"Oura, why were you screaming?" Laila asked as she set down Akria.

"C-cat!" She squeaked, hiding behind Inuka as much as she could.

"What about cats?" Akira asked as he turned back into his human form.

"Oh, hi Akira!" Oura chirped, either ignoring or not noticing the fact that Akira was the cat that she had just been screaming about.

"Oura, are you afraid of cats?" Laila asked suddenly.

"Yeah, they're scary." Oura explained with an 'it's completely obvious' expression.

"Akira, you can't turn into a cat whenever you want to anymore." Laila told Akira in a low tone as Oura was busy playing with Inuka.

"Aww…" Akira pouted, not liking the idea but agreeing, since he had been the one to ask Oura be their cook. Besides, he was sure he could get used to it.

* * *

**Later on in the day…**

* * *

"Oi, Akira, you see that ship?" Yukio asked, pausing their game of cards on the deck to point at the marine ship, approaching quickly.

"Yeah, I think it's marines." Akira stated, as if commenting on the weather.

"Well, shouldn't we do something?" Yukio asked patiently.

"Yeah, can we keep playing cards now?" Akira asked, ignoring the ship completely. Yukio sighed and stood up, ignoring Akira's protests as he walked away to inform Artemis and Laila of their current situation.

"Why didn't you guys tell us earlier?" Artemis asked, sounding a bit irked.

"Hey, now, I only just noticed it." Yukio explained.  
"Well, let's just go change course." Laila suggested.

"But… we're so close to the next island!" Yukio exclaimed, frowning.

"But the way we're going, we'll meet up with that marine ship in no time." Artemis observed. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Well just fight them!" She chirped, grinning. She left no room to argue as she ran off to go find Oura.

Laila sighed. "I suppose we have no choice. We'll be fighting some marines this afternoon." She concluded.

"We're fighting marines today?" Akira asked, slamming the door open and poking his head inside the kitchen.

Yukio just smiled. Akira cheered and ran off to go find his swords.

"Wow. Who knew he would be that enthusiastic about fighting some marines?" Laila said, though she was also smiling. She wasn't sure why, since they technically could get captured, though she doubted that; they were strong, and she was sure they could all handle themselves.

"Ooh, it's almost here!" Oura said, staring at the marine ship as it loomed closer and closer.

"Yep. You good at fighting, Oura?" Akira asked.

"I guess so, I can definitely take down a few marines, if that's what you're worried about." Oura replied confidently.

"So, we're all ready?" Yukio piped in.

"Yep!"

"Of course."

"Hell yeah!"

"Let's get this over with…"

After a moment, the marine ship was right next to theirs, with a fairly important looking man standing on the deck, leaning on the railing closest to their own ship.

"Pirates. Filthy scum…" He grumbled, standing up straighter. It was hard to describe the man. He had hair that wasn't quite brown, wasn't quite red, and wasn't quite blonde. It was the same with his eyes; not quite brown, not quite green, not quite blue. It would definitely be hard to find him in a crowd, as he would be practically invisible.

"You have two choices: Come quietly with me, or fight, and be brought against your will." He stated smirking. _Well, at least he didn't waste time declaring how much of a great marine he is_, Laila thought. _Though, he does seem pretty confident in himself._

"Pretty confident, eh?" Akira said. "That's good; you'll need that kind of self esteem after we beat you guys."

"You little brat…" The man growled. He made a small motion with his hand that Akira barely caught out of the corner of his eyes, and a loud siren screeched, once, twice, three times. His subordinates came rushing out, boarding their little ship and pointing their weapons at the group of five.

They were all still for a moment, and Laila had to say she was a bit surprised at how calm Oura looked, almost serious. She shook that from her mind as she slid into a fighting stance, along with the other four around her. She watched from the corner of her eye as the man from the marine ship hopped in their deck and stood in front of Akria.

"Green hair? What a delinquent…" He commented, looking faintly disgusted. "Kids these days… aren't even satisfied with having the hair color their mother and father gave them at birth."

"Excuse me, sir." Akira stated, looking mildly annoyed. "This is my natural hair color. Don't make assumptions, baka!" He said, reaching out and bitch-slapping him. [1]

The man stood there, looking stunned for a moment, his men looking just as confused as he did. Laila tried to control her giggling, but failed. She felt mildly better when she noticed that Yukio, Artemis and Oura were all doing the same thing. The man suddenly started spouting nonsense about respecting your superiors, and other such nonsense. Laila smiled. She could get used to this kind of thing.

* * *

**[1] Yes. Make Akira mad/annoyed, you get bitch-slapped. Unless you're nakama~! Hope ya don't mind the language, I usually don't use a lot of it. :P But, it was necessary! **

**Hope my story is still getting read, because it has been a while since I last updated. I got distracted. I get distracted easily... like by shiny things. Oh, and things that are sparkly or rainbow colored.**

**GETTING OFF TOPIC. **

**I am also sorry if you don't like my kind of short chapters, but I'm pretty bad at long chapters. **

**Also, I think that writing the next few chapters might be easier for me :P **

**That's good right?**

**It is.**

**Aw.**

**Review, please!**


	16. Chapter 15

***Insert long author's note***

**Hello, friends! Today, I give you a new chapter of my lovely story. I hope you like it, because I spent time on this thing! However, I'm not telling you **_**how**_** much time.**

**So, I was listening to like a G6 by Far East Movement, Word up by Korn, Eaten up Inside by Korn, in One Ear by Cage the Elephant, Low Life by Theory of a Deadman, Feel so Numb by Rob Zombie, and Get the Party Started by Pink. I listen to a lot of songs whilst writing things... Sometimes more than you might find necessary. **

**I feel like I need a DISCLAIMER!**

**I obviously, do not own One Piece or any of the songs I ever list. If I did, I would be pretty rich... and that would be awesome.**

**Also, I've decided there might be some blood or gore stuff in here, since I like describing that shiz. Yeah, that's right, I'm weird. Deal with it.**

**Here yeh go! Enjoy (or not)!**

* * *

While the marine captain was busy lecturing Akira, who looked incredibly bored, Laila, Artemis, Yukio, and Oura took that chance to attack the other men on board. Laila ran forward with barely a noise, quickly disarming about three men before the marines realized they were being attacked. She aimed for their pressure points, watching them fall like bugs, and even throwing some overboard.

Yukio only brought out one sword, quickening his pace with his devil fruit, moving so fast that the marines' slow eyes couldn't keep up. He sliced them across the torso, and even on their arms and legs, quickly moving on to the next victim.

Artemis was annoyed; they had interrupted her nice afternoon. And for anyone who knew Artemis, they knew that she would be pretty upset about having her own time interrupted. She shot arrows into the marines, kicking them out of her way if they fell towards her.

Oura pulled out twin knives, holding one in each hand. She used her devil's fruit power, the Teleport-Teleport fruit, to appear behind the closest marine, slicing their necks. She would then teleport behind the next closest marine, getting rid of them in a similar fashion. Her devil's fruit allowed her to teleport freely within a mile radius, but the further away she tries to teleport, the more exhausted she gets. So, she usually sticks with teleporting in short distances.

It didn't take long until all the marines were down. The marine captain finally looked up, his eyes going wide when he realized that all his men were defeated already. He scowled to hide his shock, and his nervousness. Akira saw it though.

"That's fine; I'll just deal with you little maggots myself!" He barked, quickly drawing his sword, sliding into a sloppy fighting stance.

"You have a lot of openings." Akira pointed out, drawing one of his own swords.

"That doesn't matter!" He hissed, almost too quickly. "I can still beat you lowlifes!"

"You're awfully confident." Akira observed, sliding into his own stance. "I can fix that!"

He leapt forward, turning into his hybrid form right before their swords met with the loud clash of metal on metal. They were soon forced apart, and the marine captain attacked. Akira dodged every one of his attacks with ease weaving between the blade as it jabbed at his head and torso, jumping backwards when the marine captain slashed at his chest.

"Stop moving, you little prick!" The marine captain shouted, his face turning red.

"Why do you need me to stop moving, if you're so confident you can beat me?" Akira taunted, sticking his tongue out before narrowly dodging a strike aimed for his head. His tail flicked in displeasure.

"Alright, I'm kind of tired of this…" Akira muttered, narrowing his eyes and lunging towards the captain. His sword just barely missed the captain. The man's dodge caused him to stumble backwards, and in turn plunge into the water.

"Well…" Akira began after a moment of staring after the man. "He was clumsy."

It didn't take long for them to get all the marines off of their ship, some corpses and some just unconscious. The rest of the day was relatively uneventful, until they ('They' being Yukio, who had been avoiding Akira since he didn't want to draw Akira like 'one of those French girls.' [1] Though he knew Akira was just messing with him, he wasn't going to take the risk) spotted a new island up ahead. It was relatively late when it was spotted, so they decided to find a place to sleep after they got to the island and found a safe place to keep their ship.

They decided to stay in one group, since it seemed like much less of a hassle to find a hotel and not have to search around town to find everyone else. They got two rooms, one for Akira and Yukio and one for Laila, Artemis and Oura. Artemis dragged Yukio out to go buy some new clothes, since she wanted to try outfitting a guy and decided that it would be easier with Yukio. **(Poor Yukio T_T)**

Laila took Oura and Akira out to go shopping, and she just knew that they would end up in some sort of trouble with _some_one.

Oh how right she was.

* * *

**[1] Oh yes. I went there. **

**And if you haven't noticed already, Yukio is a bit of an artist! :3 And Akira likes teasing him :D**

**Still, kinda short but better to update short chapters than none at all!**

**Hope you liked, and PLEASE for the love of all that is holy to you and your religion, REVIEW!**

**I love you. **

**Baii~**


	17. Chapter 16

**So! This first adventure of theirs will be a bit spooky, or horror-y since I like horror, and have been in a horror mood lately. **

**I was listening to Dollhouses by Jason Tai which is actually a soundtrack on Alice Madness Returns (epic game), Wasteland by Chris Vrenna (another soundtrack from Alice Madness Returns), And a ton of other Alice Madness Returns soundtrack songs, but since I'm too lazy to list them you will have to trust me when I say they're creepy as fuck :D Pardon the language..**

**Also, I listened to ****Fridays With PewDiePie Winning Song! (Brostep) - by Omnipony**

**You can find it on youtube :D**

* * *

"OUCH This hurts like a bi—"

"AKRIA! Why did you have to go and do that?"

"But he started it…"

"Yeah, that fatty started it, it's not 'Kira's fault!"

"Ugh… Let's just go find someone to patch that up before you bleed out."

Laila sighed as she helped Akira along, with Oura humming and skipping with Inuka, who was running around her energetically. Akira had gotten into a fight with so0me loud, rude, and very much drunk rival captain, and in his carelessness had gotten cut, all down his left arm. He was bleeding a lot, and Laila was starting to worry.

Laila stopped and steered them to the right, towards an old woman standing off to the side of the street they were on.

"Miss, do you know where we could find someone to fix…. This?" Laila asked.

"Oh?" The woman muttered, turning and squinting her beady eyes at them. "Ah, a doctor you say? The only one you'll find is Dr. Michael Kruterru."

"Yeah, thanks, where can we find him?" Laila asked, feeling rushed although Akira looked normal enough.

"Oh dear, he's just north of here, won't take you long to find the place I'm sure, not long at all." The old woman stated, grinning in a way that seemed a bit foreboding to Laila. She ignored the feeling and thanked the woman, tugging Akira north, with Oura trotting merrily along behind them.

"Oura, can you go find Artemis and Yukio, and bring them here?" Laila asked. The further they walked the worse the feeling in the pit of her stomach got. She just wanted to make sure nothing went too horribly wrong. Oura nodded and ran off with Inuka at her heels, skipping and humming as she weaved through the crowd of people, who seemed to be staying as far away from the north as possible.

"Hey Laila?" Akira asked suddenly, snapping Laila from her thoughts and ponderings.

"What is it?" Laila replied, staring at the ground as it passed underneath her feet.

"Have you noticed how everything seems more depressing as we head north?" Akira asked, pointing at a passing house.

"What are you talking about…?" Laila asked, looking up for the first time. She noticed how all the nice houses were getting in worse and worse shape the farther north they went, with broken windows and doors off their hinges. Some houses looked completely abandoned, like someone had up and left one day without any regard to how the place would end up after they were gone. She frowned, wondering why everything seemed to be going to waste in this part of town.

They eventually came upon an old gray building that looked like it was ready to fall apart. Everything around or near the building seemed to be a dull monotone grayish color, even the dead leaves and the tree bark. Was this the hospital that woman had told them to visit? Surely they couldn't get any business this way.

Laila squinted as she looked at the old rusty sign on front:

_Kruterru Family Hospital_

As she and Akira walked inside the front door (which squeaked horribly), they saw a figure resting behind a lonely metal desk, with an old computer in front of him. There were no other furnishings in the room other than that desk and his chair. The tiles were cracked and the wallpaper was ripped in various places. There were dead and crumbling leaves that looked like they had blown in front last fall littering the floor. The only light was a single dull bulb, suspended from a wire in the middle of the room.

"Hello…" The man said, standing from his old, slightly rickety chair. "How may I assist you two?" He asked, walking around his desk. Laila frowned. She wasn't sure if she trusted this man.

* * *

Oura frowned. Where would Artemis and Yukio be? Artemis said they were shopping… But then again they could've stopped to get some food, like candy! She really hoped they had stopped for candy, and that when she found them, they would give her some for looking everywhere for them. Yeah, she definitely deserved some candy.

She paused when Inuka stopped walking alongside her, staring intently in one direction.

"Inuka? Whatcha starin' at?" Oura asked, tilting her head to the side. Inuka barked at her until she caved in and followed him.

* * *

**Yeah, I felt bad for not having updated in a while, and I like what I have planned for soon, so that's that :D**

**And please don't be mad about my slow updating... _;**

**So I hope ya liked, hope ya enjoyed, and I hope you review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello~~ And Happy Thanksgiving! **

**I just realized I promised this story wouldn't hurt your eyes, and if it HAS caused any retinal damage or damage elsewhere in that general area, I apologize.**

**So, I've been a slacker lately.**

**Procrastination.**

**Gotta hate it o.-**

**Or maybe love it?**

**I'll shut up.**

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps…" Laila grumbled to herself as she waited impatiently by Akira's bed.

"Yeah, this guy really needs to clean up a bit, you know?" Akira replied, staring at the ceiling. "I mean, it _is_ spring; hasn't he ever heard of spring cleaning?"

Laila sighed as she glanced at the door once more. That creepy guy had fixed Akira's arm up, then left and told them to stay there while he went to go do… What had he said he was going to do?

"Hey Akira, what did that creeper say he was gonna do while we waited in this dump?" Laila asked, leaning back in her chair. She couldn't remember his name, but she didn't care.

"Forgot. Something about collecting data, I think." Akira replied, turning his head towards her.

"Huh. What kind of data could he collect in this creepy place?" Laila wondered aloud.

"Maybe he's counting the number of people who are repelled by the demeaning aura that surrounds the place, or perhaps the number of abnormally huge rats that are dead in his front lawn?" Akira suggested. Laila made a face at him.

"That sounds gross." She stated, standing up and stretching. "Besides, I didn't see that many dead rats when we were walking up to this god-forsaken place."

"That's because you were too busy freaking out about this minor flesh wound on my arm." Akira said as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed he was on, placing his feet on the cold floor.

"Wait, what are you doing? Stay in that bed, idiot!" Laila said, walking over to push him back down onto the old mattress.

"No way!" Akira exclaimed, dodging Laila. "If I stay on that mattress too long, I'll probably get some terminal, unknown disease. We should just leave, this place isn't sanitary." He finished, sticking out his tongue in distaste.

Laila sighed but agreed. She didn't want to stay longer than necessary. She walked over to the door with Akira echoing her footsteps, and when she opened it, she was surprised to find the hallway pitch black.

"Akira, why is this hallway so dark?!" Laila exclaimed, whipping her head around to look for her friend, only to find herself alone. She paused as her mind processed her situation.

"Akira?" She finally called, taking a few steps back into the room. "Akira, this isn't funny, get the heck out here you jerk!" Laila tried again, louder this time. She got no response.

This was starting to worry her. Akira couldn't just disappear; Laila knew she had been blocking the doorway! And there was no window in the room, or a ventilation shaft. And even if he had managed to get out somehow, she was sure she would've heard it. What if that weird guy had taken Akira away? All her thinking had her completely worried as she tried to keep herself calm.

She took a deep breath and considered her options. She could just wait in the room, for either that creepy man or Akira to get back (and she prayed to god that it would be Akira that found her first) or she could suck it up and try navigating through that pitch black hallway. Laila glanced nervously at the still open door. Maybe she should just wait and see if Akira came back…

* * *

Oura sighed. Here she was, chasing her dog who appeared to be chasing nothing, when she could potentially be getting some candy from her two best friends, and then bringing them to that spooky hospital that really gave her a weird feeling and… Wasn't that the weird hospital? Oura halted herself, using her transport-transport fruit to get in front of Inuka and scoop him up.

"Inuka, why did you bring me here?" Oura huffed, frowning in confusion. "I still need to find Arty and Yuki!"

Inuka just squirmed in Oura's arms, trying to get to the hospital. Oura frowned. She didn't know why Inuka wanted so desperately to get into that creepy place, but Akira and Laila were in there, so maybe something was wrong?

But, they did tell her to find Arty and Yuki, so she would just go do that. She was sure Laila and Akira could fend for themselves, if need be. With that in mind, she carried the struggling Inuka away.

* * *

Laila sighed for the thousandth time. She knew Akira wasn't coming back, or that he couldn't come back, yet she was too freaked out by that hall to go out and look for him.

As she thought about this stood in front of the door, trying to gather up her courage and just walk out the door. Suddenly, she felt two hands on her back, and she was sent sprawling into the darkness. She yelped in surprise as she hit the dirty floor. She heard the soft laughter of a child before the door slammed shut with a small click.

For a short while, all she heard was her heart beating wildly in her head, and the sound of her own trembling breathing. What the heck had just happened? She swallowed thickly, willing her eyes to adjust to the unnatural darkness. Even after a few moments, she could still barely see anything.

Laila stood up, backing against the wall behind her. She didn't like the feeling of her back being exposed, like she was vulnerable and someone could just come up behind her and attack her. She sighed as she began to make her way down the hall. Suddenly the lights flickered on, leaving Laila blinded for a few moments. Those few moments were all that were needed for her to get something that felt kind of like a metal chair slammed into her back, sending her sprawling onto the floor.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK?!" Laila shouted, turning to either chew out or beat up her attacker, when she noticed no one was there. "Okay… That was weird." Laila grumbled.

* * *

Akira sighed for the eight-hundredth time. All he remembered was what had happened before he had been knocked out, and then waking up in this room. It was perfectly white with no stains, no dirt, no color, nothing. It smelled strongly of cleaning products and bleach. He vaguely wondered if that creepy man, Michael, had been the cause of this weirdness. And if so, had he needed the bleach that Akira could smell to wipe the blood of his victims off the walls? Akira shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking about such violent and disturbing things while he didn't even have his swords.

And that was another thing; he didn't have his swords, or his normal clothing. Instead, he was wearing a white t-shirt that was about five times too large for him and a pair of grey sweatpants. He didn't even have any socks on, not that he would need any in this much-too-sanitary room. He hadn't managed to find a way out of the room, the only door that he could see being made of metal, and locked firmly. And what really annoyed him was that the door was just as white as the rest of the room.

He sat in the corner with his eyes closed until he heard something like static, filling the room. He saw no speakers, but didn't bother trying to figure out how the sound got in there. He just took it in stride at this point. The sound of Michael's voice filled the room, echoing off the barren walls.

"Hello, my Subject. I hope you like games, because I have quite an enthralling one for you. The risks are high, but the reward is something I'm sure you'll want."

Akira frowned. This guy just kept getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

**Yeppers. Got kinda lazy at the end. **

**What?! Don't judge! It's in my very nature to be lazy. **

**Even though I'm a slacker, I hope you review! (: **


	19. Chapter 18

**How do you do? **

**Probably just as bored as I am, if you're reading this story. **

**But my boredom doesn't matter. **

**Sorry for the wait. To be truthful, I've just been lazy. Don't look at me like that! At least I'm not lying to you! **

**I've been feeling very horror-ish lately, and have used this to my advantage! So now ya know what to expect. **

**Here ya go~**

* * *

Oura grinned in victory as she spotted Artemis and Yukio In the crowd, Yukio's light purple hair attracting her attention like a little beacon. She grinned mischievously as she got an idea. She picked up Inuka again and teleported in front of them, screeching her greeting. Her plan succeeded as poor Artemis yelped and Yukio jumped in surprise.

Oura burst into a fit of laughter, rolling around on the ground.

"You guys… You should've… hah… seen your FACES~!" Oura gasped, still laughing.

Artemis glared at her half-heartedly while Yukio just chuckled.

"Hey Oura, what's up?" Yukio asked as the girl calmed herself.

"Oh that's right!" Oura exclaimed. "'Kira got himself hurt and Laila-chan told me to come get you guys because that hospital they were at was reeeeeaalllyy creepy." She exclaimed, grabbing Yukio and Artemis's wrists.

"Just because the hospital was creepy?" Artemis asked as she and Yukio were dragged off.

"I'm sure it went deeper than that, but since Laila asked us to get to that hospital we should just go." Yukio replied, not bothering to try and stop their hyper cook as she pulled them through the crowd.

Inuka led the way, darting between people as he ran towards the hospital. Oura didn't really try all that hard to dodge people, just ramming through the crowd forcefully.

Artemis sighed, but didn't complain. Yukio just laughed as Oura darted around some random man, causing him to lose his balance and fall into a garbage can on the side of the street.

When they got to the hospital Oura led them right up to the door, ignoring Artemis's discomfort at the sight of the large rat corpses. They all walked in the door in a single file line, first Inuka, then Oura, and then Yukio and Artemis. Artemis frowned when she realized that all the lights were out.

"Oura, are you sure this is the right place? I mean, the creepy part qualifies, but it hardly looks as if someone's been here recently." Artemis said, turning to look for Oura in the darkness, but didn't find her, or Inuka. She yelped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but relaxed when she realized it was only Yukio.

"Where did Oura go?" Artemis asked.

"I have no idea, but I think that means that we have no choice but to go find her and the others in this weird place." Yukio sighed, frowning as he thought of how they were supposed to find their way around in the dark hospital.

Artemis groaned. "Couldn't they have chosen a more normal hospital, instead of this creepy-as-sh—"

"What's that voice?" Yukio interrupted her.

"What voice?" Artemis asked, only to have Yukio clamp his hand over her mouth.

"Just, shh.." Yukio muttered.

Both of them stood in complete silence, until the voice started up again. It sounded like soft laughter, like a little girl was just down the hall to their right. Yukio grabbed Artemis's hand and started dragging her down the hall.

"Wait, where are we going?" Artemis hissed.

Yukio paused, turning to look at her.

"We're headed to Narnia." He deadpanned, earning him a fist to the head from Artemis. Yukio just snickered quietly.

"I'm being serious, Yukio!" Artemis snapped. "Do you even know how big this place is, or if there's anything dangerous in here?" She added after she calmed down.

"I know that we don't know what to expect, but we have to find Laila and Akira right?" Yukio reasoned. Artemis sighed and accepted her fate.

* * *

"What kind of… game are you thinking of?" Akira inquired, glancing around the room.

"Oh, it's quite a fun game, I assure you." Michael said casually. "But before I can tell you the rules, you have to accept my offer."

"That's not very fair…" Akira huffed, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

"Life's not fair, my boy!" Michael replied joyously. "So, do you accept my offer? I'm sure you'll just love the prize I have in store for you…"

"Fine." Akira said, getting annoyed by how much this guy was just playing around. Suddenly the door slammed open, and Michael was on Akira before he could blink. Akira's first instinct was to try and shove this guy off of him, but he knew he had agreed to play this psychopath's game. So instead, he let Michael slap metal cuffs on him and lead him out the door. Akira knew that if he wanted to, he could just turn into a cat and run off, but he had no idea what or who this "prize" was, and he wasn't going to risk getting someone hurt.

"So, you gonna tell me the rules to your game?" Akira asked, watching the doors they passed by. He noticed that every one of them had their own unique color and design, though the halls were just as dirty as before.

"Well, the first rule is that you can use your lovely swords in this game." Michael told him. Instead of making Akira feel relieved, this just worried him more. What kind of game required him to have to use his swords? He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this.

"The second rule is no venturing into rooms that are along the corridors. Ignore anything you hear," Michael said.

Before Michael could continue, Akira spoke up. "What would I be hearing from those rooms, if anything at all?" He inquired, raising a bright green eyebrow in question.

"Oh, nothing much. Pleading. Yelling. That sort of thing," Michael listed, smiling pleasantly.

Akira frowned as he was led further down the twisting hallway, allowing Michael to continue with his "rules."

"Rule three; You must not have any outside help." Michael said. Akria nodded in understanding.

"Rule four; for every opponent you defeat you will earn a… _special_ little gift from me."

"Special gift?" Akira repeated, looking at him curiously.

"Yes, they're special and a surprise, which means you don't get know what they are just yet."

Akira grumbled to himself at that.

"Rule five; You must defeat the enemy in the given amount of time."

"I'm being timed?" Akira asked, feeling mildly irritated.

"Why of course! It adds to the thrill," Michael explained, as if it was all obvious.

"The thrill of what, fighting against some weird thing that you've created in this cruddy place?" Akira scoffed.

"They aren't _things_ they're my creations, beautiful works of art!" Michael exclaimed, actually sounding offended for a moment. Akira blinked. He hadn't actually expected that to be true… Well, he supposed this just added to how fucked this guy was.

"And lucky for you, if you don't win this game, you and your little friend can become part of my gallery!" Michael exclaimed with child-like glee. "Both of you would be so much fun to work with, you know. Especially with your friend's lovely hair and—"

Wait, you're saying that if I lose, you'll kill me and Laila and put us on display in your sick gallery of human-art?!" Akira hissed.

"Why of course, that's only natural," Michael said.

"Natural my tail…" Akira grumbled. Michael continued, ignoring Akira's comment.

"Rule six; if you manage to stay alive and in one piece by the end of the game, you can have your prize!"

"Yes. Well, that's all the rules. Other than that, it's a free-for-all. Do as you please in order to defeat your opponent." Michael said as they approached a massive door, an off-white color like the rest of the place.

"Am I going to fight more than one opponent in there?" Akira asked as Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. He first unlocked the huge door, then move on to Akira's handcuffs. Michael pulled Akira's swords from where they rested on his hip, handing them to Akira.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be as fun would it?" Michael said. He pushed Akira inside, giving a little wave as the door slammed shut with a final click from the outside.

* * *

**Okay, this piece of work had been finished. Took me so long—UGH I had such bad writers block on this for a while T_T BUT IT IS HERE! **

**We've all had those lazy days (weeks) when we don't feel like doing anything but sitting around... and that's how I've been feeling lately Plus with school projects and all that lovely stuff, I've been a bit pre-occupied.. **

***cough*excuses*cough***

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And regardless of whether you did or didn't please review! Shout at me for taking so long for all I care! Just leave a review on your way out~**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
